The present disclosure relates to an electric power tool configured to generate a hitting force in a rotation direction of a tool element and transmit the hitting force to the tool element.
The electric power tool disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-207951 is provided with a hitting mechanism comprising a hammer that rotates in response to a rotational force of a motor and an anvil that rotates in response to a rotational force of the hammer. The hitting mechanism is configured such that, when a torque of a predetermined value or more is externally applied to the anvil, the hammer is disengaged from the anvil to run idle, and then hits the anvil in the rotation direction.
According to this electric power tool, when the motor is rotated in a forward direction to fix a target object such as a screw and a nut to a plate or a bolt, it is possible to tighten the target object firmly due to the hitting of the anvil by the hammer. When loosening the tightening of the target object, the motor is rotated in a reverse direction to the direction at the time of the tightening so as to let the hammer hit the anvil. Thereby, it is possible to easily loosen the tightening of the target object.